


Morning Thoughts.

by FifiBray96



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiBray96/pseuds/FifiBray96
Summary: Robert reflects on his recent history while attempting to make a brew.





	Morning Thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is roughly placed after the engagement.

However much he tried Robert Sugden couldn’t wrap his head around one thing. 

How had he ended up back in the arms of his amazing husband ... no Fiancé? 

It’s a miracle that he is not willing to dwell on too much in fear that perhaps it is all to good to be true. One of these fine mornings Aaron will wake up and realize that Robert Sugden isn’t worth the effort. The blonde man left out a sigh.  
With no luck in falling back to sleep he began to shift and move on downstairs. Might as well get the kettle on and start the day a bit more organized. 

He ran his hand through his soft blonde hair to try and stop it from sticking to his head. Being ever so careful as to not to wake the sleeping man beside him he climbed out of bed and padded downstairs the only noise being the soft padding of his socked feet slightly sticking to the metal stairs at every step. 

As he flicked on the kettle to begin the morning routine; he took a moment to bask on the small garden in front of him. To anyone else (let’s be honest) it was just a patch of un-trimmed grass with some small shrubs lining the edges to soften the blow of the tall bushes which kept out nosey villagers. To Robert though it was a small part of his home, it being the place that he daydreams about seeing when driving back from Hotten or the Scrapyard, it was the place that he for so long dreamt about in Vic’s spare room, it was home. 

“I wasn’t expecting to be left alone on our second first morning at being engaged.” Aaron’s arms slid around his torso, pulling Robert back into the world of the living. 

“I’m sorry I was going to make a brew, just woke up.” He could feel the small vibration of Aaron’s laughter from behind. 

“No need to be sorry ya Idiot, just wanted my fiancé to wake me up.” 

Robert turned in Aaron’s arms and faced him. “I like the sound of that.” 

Aaron smiled and tapped Robert’s cheek lightly. “Soft Lad!” It was Roberts turn to laugh as he wiggles half heartedly out of his Fiancés embrace so he could make the brew. 

He wouldn’t mind a lifetime of this... he wouldn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope it isn’t too bad :)


End file.
